Coin figure's and Magic Cupboard's
by AwesomeHellee9
Summary: Angie life was normal she never did anything out of the blue or want to until she received a strange magic cupboard that some hetalia coin figure to life ...Now she is stuck taking care of some of the nations in a three inches cute chibi form inspired from indian in the cupboard..
1. Chapter 1

**This is a semi-new story it base on another one I want to rewrite here the frist chapter so tell me what you think ... **

**Please review and I OWN NOTHING **

Now it was not that Angie hated the coin figure in fact it was a great present. Angie was really grateful for Kat to give her something let alone an anime coin figure. She really didn't have any more room on her shelves to stare a new figure collection. Never the less she accepted the gifted.

"Do you really like it?" Her friend eyes light up waiting for her response , waving the hetalian coin figure in her face "Omg Kat ... What can I say I love it " Angie smile .

"You know I only have America "

"Yeah I know …but it was extra, beside I already have a hetalia collection and it your birthday, I thought it was the perfect gift"

" Ohh let see what Connie got you!" she clapped her hands pointing to the large box that was wrapped in newspaper with a sticky note that read. Connie angie older sister was low on cash and found an old cupboard in her boyfriend attic knowing her sister would never refuse her she send it as a gift.

**Hey Angie I found this in Brad attic and thought it would be awesome for you love your sister –Connie**

Angie stared at an old brown cupboard with a strange key dangling from the door .

"It's nice that your sister send you something, please remember to call her later and say thank you" Angie mother said .

"I will"

Soon the small party ended, Angie was up in her room again she placed all the present away expected for the two cupboard and the coin figure that lay on her bed. The Latina girl was getting ready for her part time job undecided what to done with the two gifted. The girl moved toward the dresser, and made room for cupboard.

"It look so empty" She frown "I know " Angie open the small coin figure bow revealing Italy from hetalia, placing the figure on the top shelf she slam and lock the cupboard door before gathering her things for work.

About almost three and half hours later, she returned home tried the girl dragged her feet to the bed .Angie stop for a moment as she heard a sound a soft scribing sound and strange sound almost humans but unclear since it was barley noticeable .

"I wonder .what that? "the girl remained quiet for a good long five minute and headed toward her dresser , she paused one more " I think it coming over here" She shook her head and choose to ignore it

Angie heard a small bump coming from her cupboard.

"Okay …..Now I know I heard something " her brown eyes shifted toward the cupboard on her dresser "It sound like it coming in from here " She open the cupboard , She stared at the figure that seem to have moved .

"That weird "she reached grabbing the toy, unknown to her that it was bring the figure toward her face to get a better glance at it , she noticed it face move and it felt a bit strange a bit heavy as if was a mouse or something . Something not made out of plastic .

The small Italian was scared , he had woke up in a strange dark room and was now capture by some strange thing .Italy gaze into his capture face a strange monster with large reflective eyes, dark copper skin and dark black hair covering it face. He felt it large figure wrapped around his body scary ,he hear a voice a loud slow voice "it looks real , that amazing ! "

""Ve~ Eeck ~"the small Italian said , screaming in his native language. "..wah!"Angie mouth open for a mouth , as the small figure started to cry in a foreign language that she could barley understood , Angie looked at the figure unsure of what to say "Wah !" the sound escaped her mouth again . Angie unsure what to do.

She closed her eyes and began to speak again" You-You-You're alive " she fainted , still holding Italy in her grasp .

Italy struggle in her grips, he felt it large figures let go, the small Italian run only to slipped and fall . Angie opens her eyes, sat up she see Italy on her lap scared and crying .

"Please don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promised " Angie said with one breath ,unsure of herself she lifted Italy by his jacket to her face trying to make eye level with the Italian.

"Please don't eat me , I don't want to die . Germany Japan please save me " Italy cried in a high pitch voice the she cloud barley understand .

"I' not going to hurt you" Angie said in her more pleasant voice , Angie felt bad for scaring the chibi, placing him in her hand "How are you even alive ?" she whisper to herself.

"Lair, your big mean and scary " Italy said in a high pitch standing in the middle of her palm .

"Why are you so big?" Italy still scared asked taking another step back holding her thumb "

"What did you say ?" she bring him closer to her ear "Ve~ Why are you ….Big "

"Big?"Angie tilt her head _I'm not that tall I am only five feet_, Oh _I get it ._

She shake her head "I'm not big your just really small … "

"What?" Italy look down at his arm, which were short and chubby, placing his small hands on his face he realization his head was bigger than normal "What happen to me?"

"I'm not sure "Angie felt like crying, was she going crazy ,Seeing an Anime character alive was to much to take in .

"How are you even alive? You're where an collector figure , you should not be alive? " She cried "My Dad always said I was going to go crazy I thought he was joking " She started to cry .

Italy was unsure of what to do he step back and look around the room with his close eyes , he was in a large room, a bedroom .Italy stared at his capturer getting a better view she was a girl in her mid teen with short messy black hair and large think glasses on the verge of a mental break down.

"Calm down" She said to herself maybe this some kind of explanation for this,_Maybe I'm asleep yeah that it, I am asleep_.

She got up dusted herself and walking toward the nightstand almost tripping in her step. Angie took a deep breath stared at the figure who stop crying, Italy was unaware she moved her pointer figure and poked the coin figure "Ve~" She watch as Italy move back

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to poke you that hard … Wow your real! I can't believe your real " she said in one breath her voice shaking .

Italy looked at the girl, still a bit scared but not as much, he had realized the girl was scared as he was.

"Ve of course I'm real!" he said confused by her statement, Why wouldn't he be real?

"Look …You're just going to have to trust me "

" Yes you're real now ,but you're an just toy before oh my gosh what am I saying ?" she said as if she was about to cry .

"A toy ?" He squeak as loud as he could "Yep...wow this is weird"

"Can I show you something?" Angie asked not sure what to do, or how to make Italy understand this was not normal for a three inches chibi to be in her room.

He nodded his head , Angie then scooped him up only for him to panicked crying "Ve~Don't Kill me , I' still-a a virgin you would-a not hurt a virgin I surrender I surrender , White flags" Italy took out his famous white flag , scared in her hand , she gently sided Italy on her dresser on her top of sketchpad .

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you" She said walking away toward her book shelf , she frantic look for her Hetalia dvd's. She look pass her manga's collection into her beloved anime Dvd collection Sgt frog no, Soul eater, no, the third nope, my burn copies of inu yasha she continued to search "Here it is ,Hetalia "

" Ve that-a me ,there japan and Germany " Italy squeak Angie set the dvd box down in front of the shrunken chibi .

"Yeah"

_Hmm, That Cupboard …_Anige hop toward her shelves, removing several figure from her shelves (Kirtio from sword art online ,Edward from full metal alchemist , Kontana from lucky star and Madoka from puellea Magica Madoka) and tossing them in her cupboard. Angie closed the cupboard door , locked it and taking a much needed deep breath she reopened it.

The figure where alive , She watched as Edward stare at Kirtio from Sword art online who was a bit taller than him , Watch Konata smiled with her cat face at ed and Madokda looked very confused.

" You are short" Angie said without realizing she cover her mouth , Kirtio looked surprised , Konata just laughed while Madoka fainted .

"WHO YA CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU CAN ONLY SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE!?" Ed yelled clasping his hands as blue light appear, Angie scream "I'm so sorry gah ! " she slam the cupboard doors, when she reopened the doors all the figure turned back to normal , placing her action figures back on the shelf .Her fist thought in Angie mind was to tell someone_ I should tell Mom or Dad_ , She stop and thought about How will she explained this sound crazy ,too crazy . Would her parents ever understand ?

Angie gently pick up the Italian who then started to panicked again "I'm send you back ,to your world "

"My world?" She nodded before closed the door and locked it , then she quickly open it to see she the coin figure alive .

"Ve ~IT DARK IN HERE !"

"Okay let try again!"

Ten minutes later after repeatedly slamming and locking the cupboard door .

"Damm it ! It not working !"

"Ve I can't go back home !" He said as loud as he could, italy cried worried he may never see his brother or his friends again especially a certain german .

"It 'll be fine ... I promised I find a way to get you home "

"Let try again tomorrow... it getting pretty late and I got school in the morning " Angie said , to italy who just nodded .

"Uhh" This so awkward I hate awkward silence

"Well I'm Angie ... it nice to meet you" She bow her head "Ve~ Hi I'm Italy " Angie sighed this was going to be a long night ...

**_TO Be Contiued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HelleV: I own Nothing, Nada Anyway heres the next chapter Man I hate writer block it sucks !**

**Please review **

A series of picture flashed in her mind ...Hetalia ..Italy..Cupboard ..Cake...Before Angie officially woke up , stretching her arms up in the air she yawned as she sat up in bed . The Latina girl rubbed her brown eyes "Wow that was ... some strange dream last night …" she grabbed her thick frame glasses that was lying on her nightstand propped them on her face " Like anything like that could happening in real life, if it did I will personal singed myself into the funny farm " she laughed .

She heard the wailed of her alarm as she reached for her phone, her eyes widen at the sight of a small sleeping figure laying next the device "waa!ehhhh! " Angie felt dizzy as she rolled off the bed onto the ground.

"Hurt!" Angie cried out from the ground, the eighteen slowly got up from the ground and with her head at the edge of the nightstand , she stared at the chibi for a moment before grabbing her Inhaler.

Italy immediate woke up to the ground tremble and a strange loud buzzing sound , he had forgotten about the night before." Germany !"

"Germany I had a crazy dream and I was in a different world and there was a giant girl and..." He called out, the Italian frowned, it wasn't a dream .

"Wahhhh!" Angie screamed "Y-you r-real…. i-it not a dream!" She curl up into a tight ball in the corner panicking "Who am I , Where Am I ! Oh GOD I'M FREAKING OUT ...IT LIKE I'M IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE " she grab her inhaler and took two pumps .

"Calm down ... " Italy said in shock as he watches her cry in the corner she nodded her head, Italy was rather surprised that she was more of scared of him then he was of her . "I'm pathetic" she repeated over and over. It not like she had not always want to meet an frictional character , but the fact that this defines logic freak her out .She remembered when she use to constantly day dream about meeting her favorite character and having adventures, but now those days seem so distance. The truth was Angie got use to the Idea that she would lived a normal life, that impossible was truly impossible until now .

"Anige dear, are you ok ?" she hear he mother voice outside her door "oh shit " the girl ran in circle around her room "wah !"

"Oh No...What am I going to do !" she ran a round in a circle "She can't see you then she will freak out, and I am already freaking out! What should I do ? " the chibi looked at her.

"Ve` First you should calm down " Italy asked calmly as he could ,surprising himself "I-Idon-" she tripped hitting her chair as a pile of books fell on her head "oww"

" that look like it hurt ?"Italy asked leaning over the edge at the girl who was more then clumsy then he was .

"Angie.. Angie are you okay, what was that sound ?" after a second or two later "I'm coming in "

"No don't come in ...I'm fine "She stutter , she watch the doorknob turned "I'm so sorry about this .. Be quiet Okay "

"Ve Why ?What-?" She gently lift the chibi and open her nightstand drawer dropping the chibi inside and closing it just enough to leave some light "Remember not a peep"

"Angie are you alright I heard a loud bang in your room , did you fall are you okay?... honey?" he mother said with one breath moving closer to her daughter .

"I'm fine, I just tripped you know what a klutz I am "Angie said rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay " The older woman smiled and laughed "Here you go" angie mother grab Angie glasses from the floor and place them on the girl face "there now you wouldn't be crash in to things, please do be careful "

"Thank ma "Angie smiled walking her mom out of the room "Whew~ that was close"

"Hey Italy ?" She open the drawer , she watched the chibi cried "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry? I am sorry if I scared you I thought last night was a dream I'm so sorry " she waved her arms around .

"Ve~ It okay ….It just I don't think I can get home! If you could not send me back last night what make think you can send me back now " He said crying .

"I don't know I barley know how you got here but I promised I will do the best to send you back home"

"Ve~Promised "the Italy said loudly as he could "Cross my heart, hope to die" She said, as she made an X over her heart then she sighed … How will she get him back she doesn't even known how he came to life or how the cupboard even works.

""Oh dam ! I am going to be late " the girl head toward her closet and grab the first part of clothes tossing them on her bed, remembering about the coin figure .

"uhhh….." Angie stops what happen if her mom come in and see Italy or if he gets hurt somehow or lost.

She gently scooped him up and places him on her shelf to make eyes contact "I'll be right back okay, stay here okay and if my mom comes in, don't move or just hid" he just nodded before the girl vanished thought the door .

Italy was scared, he looks at the empty room that had shelves with strange figures on them everywhere even some large cupboard cutout of people with poster covering the walls. Italy step back and noticed on the shelf he was on the far right corner was a small statute about his height with a large head, small body and a familiar face. Italy moved closer to get a better view "America !".

"Ve~ America your here too , I thought I was the only one " Italy frowned realizing the American was not talking or moving in that matter.

"I'm back !"Angie wearing a new outfit, placing a small plate of scrambled egg with bacon and a slice of toast on the dresser "Are you hungry, I'd brought food!"

"Ve what wrong with America?" Italy asked as loudly as he could to the girl who seem confused .

"America ? Nothing…. Why? well expect for that government shut down thingy "

"He's not moving " Italy said pointing to America coin figure , Angie eyes widen as she grabbed the America figure and Italy with her other hand setting them on her dresser .

"America is a figure … you know like a toy … " Anige said "You know before, I placed you in that cupboard you where like that too"

"Ve really?"

"Yeah Although I don't have anyone else … I bought America about a couple month back at Neko-con and since it was my birthday yesterday Kat give me y-…" Angie stop speak this was weird, Italy was alive, a person not just an another Anime figure on her shelf anymore, She then heard Italy voice pulling her out of thought " Ve~ Happy birthday ! Ve~ Who kat ? What did she gave you ? She a girl right ?"

"It not important..."She laughed it off , he titled his head "uhh have some breakfast "

"t-thats a lot of food!" italy look at the plate in front of him ,She watched the Italian eat a small helping before asking "Ve~ you happen to have any pasta here ?"

"Yes we do... but I got to go school today ..lucky for me today is my day off at work" she walked across the room and gather her MCR Message bags. Angie when to her closet and got her black hood jacket before slipping it on , she sighed.

"Oh gah school! I like totally forgot about it "

-Timeskip -

"Nee, Nee Angie I'm bored" the girl was annoyed she sighed "she pulled out some color pencil and sticker pad from her bag and place them in front of the Italian "here a piece of paper and some color pencils ".

'What is your teacher talking about ?"

"Oh she talking about 1984 , it's a book we're reading in class" Angie said quietly as she can while trying to take notes .

"It is about about pasta ?"

"No it has nothing to do with pasta it ,about a future totalitarian society "

"Ve?" Italy clocked his head "It about the government being all creepy and stuff " Angie said with a dead plan face

"Oh I know a lot about that !" Angie faceplam to the Italian response with small pink flower floating on the side of his head Angie shook her head "I don"t even want to known"

"Ve~ Angie is there an Italy here too ?"

"Yeah there an Italy but the nation's here are just pieces of land , their not technically alive At least not my knowledge but mayb... who knows... that would be cool " She said in one mouthful.

"Miss Lopez is there something you want to share with the rest of the class!" Her literature teacher stared at her tapping her foot with several student looking at her .

"No Ma'm Just talking to myself" Angie gave a nervous laugh rubbing the back of her head "Well I rather have you keep your thought to yourself for now on okay "

Now most people would think it would be great to have your favorite character at school with you but from Angie it was a nightmare so far. Now it wasn't that Italy was bad but his demand for attention was hard to deal with.

"Class is over… you may leave? unless you feel the need to repeat the lesson " Her teacher called to her coming closer , while Angie finish up her notes the best she could

"Angie are you feeling alright? you seem very unfocused it very usual ,your an excellent student !"

'I'm fine ….never better " the girl stared to waved her arms in the air .

"Alright then !" her teacher walked away toward her desk .,

"Italy I have to go to my next class your ready ?" She took a minute and looked at the small sheet of paper in front of him. She looked at the small sketch of a city with many building and towers "That amazing !" she whispers .

"Ve~okay " He rolled up the sheet of paper ,before she slipped him into her jacket front pocket .

Walking down the school hall Angie pass student trying to making it to the next class lucky for her she had art next , but the school hall was packed with the masses of people running into the classrooms on the side of the hall

While the small Italian stared rambling about pasta and girls for the tenth time , getting Angie rather annoyed .

"Angie !" A loud voice called from behind her it her good friend Kat .

Kat Van Pelt was a Die hard Hetalia fan thought any hetalia fan would be freaking out over cute three inchs chibi nations .

Kat aim for a hug while Angie back off "Sup Kat What up !"

"I haven't see you all morning, it like your trying to avoid people or something ...every time I see you run ! Is some thing wrong?"

_Dammit you kat for being so observed today_ ,Angie frowned "No Why ? Girl what are you talking about ? "

"Okay ~ Ohh Naomi is having a partly for the Anime club , She want you to come " she clap her hands and twirl around for the movement.

"Sound awesome but I have to check my work schedule , Well I got-"

"Holy cow your pocket moving " the blonde hair girl pointed out to Angie front jacket pocket , as she heard a some small coughing sound coming from for it .

"eh?"

"Angie turned around Pulled out Italy from her pocket "you okay?" she whisperer , to the Italian who nodded "It too stuffy".

"What that your hiding ? Ohh Can I see please! please ! !" Kat asked as she looked over her shoulder getting a glimpse of the some figure in Angie hands "Oh It Italy !Cute ! ! Why did you bring it to school ?" Kat asked as she grab the shrunken Italy from Angie hands "Ehh?"

"It like so real " Italy gulp as he did his best not to move or scream in front of the girl with the blonde hair . Kat cheered "Wow I didn't know you like my gift so much that you bought it to school , I am like the best friend ever am I right !"

"Yeah~" Angie said as she saw Kat turn Italy around and upside twice " Wow it so life like I don't remember it being this real When I bought " Kat giggled "it like I am holding a tiny little person "

"You have no Idea" Angie whisper "Please kat being careful with Italy " at twirl the chibi upside down once more time "It look so different " she examine the former coin figure .

"I think that enough !" Angie said grabbing the Italian from her hand .

"Here ..." Kat frowned " you act like I was hurt it or something " a ring buzzed echoed thought the hall way of the school"Well I better get to class I see you later Best friend "Kat smack Angie shoulder and skipped off to class.

"Italy are you okay ?" Angie said " I'm so sorry"

"I don't feel good like I ate England food " He said looking a little green , a little scared and shaking.

" Just hang in there school is almost over after this class it home free" Angie said as she frowned she could't leave school , he nodded .

"I miss Germany" Angie heart sank when she heard Italy say those word , since it was her fault for this .

Around four o 'clock Angie was home she ran to her room and threw bag on her bed , and place Italy on her desk ,Who seem down Angie frowned "Hey cheer up ! My mom bringing some pasta !"

He gave a light smile and ,mope around for a moment " Hey what on your mind ?" Anige said

" Ve it just everything so big it scary , Ve I am just so small" Unknowing what to said Anige spoke "Look I am no Germany but I promised I am going to do my best to keep you safe okay"

"Ve okay "

"Yeah Man! We friends now!"

"I got to do some homework now !" Angie said as she grab her bag and noticed America missing from her shelf "Gaw!" Angie look at her shelf and freaked out .

"Mom!" Angie said " she must know "

"Ve ~ Angie what wrong !"Italy said while the girl passed by him. The Latina ran down to living room and called her "mom have you seen a small figure about this height like three iches and blonde hair " Angie panicked "Yes "her mother smiled

"Where is it?"

"Oh Dear I placed it in the cupboard in your room !"

"Ahhhh!"

"Dear is everything all right !"

Angie open the cupboard as she stare at a small person looking up at her wearing a bomber jacket "Iggy I am not in Kansas anymore " Angie felt dizzy as she collapse on the floor once more .

**_to be contuine _**


End file.
